1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical tool holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,217 to Rocchi, filed Feb. 25, 1936. In Rocchi, the tools can not be stably held in place and may slide within the recesses; in addition, the tools are stably retained in place by a retaining member and can not be taken out before the retaining member is opened.
Another type of tool holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,597 to Midling, filed Dec. 22, 1947. In Midling, the tools can be easily unloaded in one upsweeping motion of the two hands; however, correspondingly, the tools will be easily disengaged from the tool holder when the tool holder is disposed up-side-down.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool holders.